


let's make our getaway

by blackkat



Series: From the Sannin to Shisui - Older Generation Drabbles [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Flirting, Goblin King Obito, Humor, M/M, Mage Tenzou, Thief King Genma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “Goblins,” Tenzō says, despairing. He slumps against the wall Genma is sitting on and buries his face in his hands. “Thegoblinshave it?”





	let's make our getaway

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Could you do Genma/Tenzo where one of them misplaces a powerful magical artifact? Thank you!

“You _lost_ it?” Tenzō demands. “Lost it? As in you don’t have it anymore and don’t know who _does_? Or where you dropped it?”

Genma hums, looking thoughtful. “Well, one out of three. I don’t have it, but I dropped it in the tunnels, and that means—”

“Goblins,” Tenzō says, despairing. He slumps against the wall Genma is sitting on and buries his face in his hands. “The _goblins_ have it?”

Genma leans over, lightly bumping their shoulders together. “Hey, don’t knock the goblins,” he says lightly. “Their king’s pretty hot. And I heard he took out a greater demon once.”

Tenzō levels a flat look at him. “Wonderful,” he says, without inflection.

At the very least Genma has the courtesy to wince. “Maybe Obito didn’t get it?” he offers.

Tenzō sighs. “No, if it’s in the tunnels it probably ended up in Obito's court. No goblin is going to ignore a possible gift for their king.” And, as much as Tenzō hates to admit it, it’s mildly better than having the mystical fruit they're supposed to be taking to the citadel fall into other hands. At least Obito has a code of honor, even if it’s a little twisted.

“I notice you didn’t deny he’s hot,” Genma says, pointed, and Tenzō gives him another dead-eyed look.

Promptly, Genma raises his hands. “I'm just _saying_.”

Tenzō lets his smile stretch into something ghastly. “In that case, please don’t.”

Genma, of course, just laughs. “Yes, sir,” he says lazily, and touches his brow in halfhearted salute, as if a thief like him has ever bothered to do that for anyone in earnest. As if the _Thief King_ needs to salute to a royal guard.

Tenzō’s face is burning, and he turns away to hide it. It’s far, far harder to pretend like his heart isn't beating in triple time.

“You know,” he says, “the king is probably going to kill us for this.”

Genma makes a sound of complete unconcern. “Kakashi will probably be _extra_ delighted by the chance to meet the goblin king again,” he says, and it’s just a little dry. “I'm pretty sure there's history there. He glares at me every time I imply Obito looks attractive.”

Tenzō rolls his eyes. “_I_ glare every time you imply _the goblin king_ is attractive.”

“Yeah, but you know I don’t mean it,” Genma says blithely, which—well, that’s news to Tenzō. He glances back mouth opening, and is entirely unprepared for the kiss that’s pressed to his cheek. He freezes, eyes wide, and Genma laughs.

“Come on, Captain,” he says, and it’s something more gentle than his usual teasing, careful like the touch of his hand against Tenzō’s. “Why don’t you show me all that fabled ancient power you're sitting on? If you distract the goblin king, I’ll snatch the fruit, and then we can finally finish this job.”

“Oh,” Tenzō says, a little stunned. He swallows, then turns his hand just enough to curl his pinky around Genma's. “That sounds like a plan.”


End file.
